


Altin - Otayuri

by strangerphans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, Fanfiction, Gay, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kazakhstan, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Russia, Skating, Yaoi, otabek has piercings, short yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerphans/pseuds/strangerphans
Summary: Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky is a brat. His adoptive father, Victor Nikiforov, is King of Russia, the whole world loves him and he can get anything he wants with a click of his fingers.Since he's spoiled boy who sets his expectations too high, Yuri fires his personal servant after she makes one wrong move and sets out to find a new one. It takes time but he eventually finds the one.Otabek Altin is perfect in every way possible. He's stunning, his voice is soft and his rare smiles are bright. He couldn't wish for a better job- looking after Prince Yuri is great. The two act more like best friends rather than master and servant.But then Yuri starts feeling things. Things he shouldn't be feeling towards another man. Before he can confess to Otabek, the Kazakhstani man is being dragged down to the dungeons.Note: I have nothing against Lilia, JJ or Victor. JJ is actually one of my favourite characters.I try to update this every Wednesday, but please forgive me if I don't always get it out on time. Writing is proving to be quite difficult for me at the moment.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Altin was originally published on wattpad so if you'd rather read it there, my username there is strangerphans.

From the outside, the Nikiforov home looks like the perfect little palace. Glistening white snow covers the pointed turrets and the gardens are full of wildlife. The help all smile and laugh cheerfully and the whole building gives off a peaceful vibe.

On the inside, it's a little different.

"That old hag kicked her out! And it was snowing, she could have caught hypothermia!" The young prince, Yuri, yells at is adoptive father. In his arms is a little bundle made of towels which are warming up his precious companion. 

"She's a cat, Yuri. Cats are meant to go outside in all sorts of weather." Victor, the head of the house, sighs. He isn't usually like this, it's just because his husband has flew back to Japan to visit his family. Without him, he's lifeless and dull.

"But she's an indoor cat, the outside world is too harsh for her. How would you feel if Makkachin was kicked out into the snow! Ugh, just fire that witch already! She's absolutely awful!" Yuri groans with his sharp, emerald eyes trained on his annoying personal servant, Lilia Baranovskaya.

She's an ex-teacher so she's naturally quite strict. Always waking him up too early, stepping on his kitten's tail (Yuri's sure it's on purpose) and not allowing him to cancel things on his schedule, she's one of the most horrible people the prince has ever met. 

"I'll speak to your father about this." Victor says, referring to his newly wed husband, and puffs as he sits back in his chair. Yuri scowls at him and stands up.

"For the last time, he's not my father." He growls angrily before leaving the conference room with his kitten in his arms and Lilia storming off after him.

Victor didn't realise how hard it would be to raise Yuri all those years ago when he adopted him. At that time he was twenty and the child was seven. Yuri was adopted from a poorer part of Russia where the royal man immediately fell in love with the tiny blonde kid. Victor brought him home to his palace, dubbed him prince and the rest is history.

But now Yuri's a teenager. And a very difficult one, too. He's always complaining and groaning and his fashion sense sure is something. Poor Victor has no idea what to do with him. 

"Lilia, you braindead crow, don't you even think about entering my sight ever again." Yuri barks angrily when they reach his living quarters. The woman sticks her nose into the air and huffs as he slams the door to his bedroom in her makeup-covered face.

"Don't worry, Agape, she won't be able to hurt you now." The blonde haired boy assures his kitten before carefully placing her down in her fluffy basket which is conveniently by a radiator.

Yuri's bedroom is one of the biggest rooms in the palace. His queen sized bed is in the centre and two bed side tables are situated at its sides. There's a flatscreen TV at one end of the room, a love seat in front of it, a walk in wardrobe which could make anyone jealous and, Yuri's favourite, a huge balcony.

The balcony looks like something out of a fairytail. It's made out of pure marble and leopard-print curtains separate it from the rest of Yuri's room so the press can't see in. The public just love taking pictures of his sitting out there and say that the looks like a princess waiting for a brave hero to save him. Photos of him longingly gazing out to the rest of Russia are popular among the world.

Unfortunately, Victor is the protective type of father. As much as he loves his people, he's never really liked letting Yuri out of the palace grounds. Of course he'll sometimes take him out to shop but that only really happens one or twice a month. Yuri, however, craves to find friends who aren't employed by his dad and actually gain some life experience. Victor's just scared he'll get mugged or be kidnapped. Honestly, Yuri does love him but he's a bit too protective. 

Yuri's second favourite part about his private floor is his kitchen. It's not nearly as good as the palace's main kitchen but it's still amazing. Mila, a young redhead woman, is the chef who runs it and is probably one of Yuri's only friends. Sometimes she can get a bit over-excited but she's sill a great person. 

"Yuri, what happened with Lilia?" Speak of the devil. The prince turns to see Mila preparing lunch next door. Sighing, he strides over and sits down at the table. 

The kitchen isn't that big compared to every other room, just around the size of a usual house. It's kept pristine and there's not a speak of dust on any of the marble counters or titled floor. In front of the main area with the cooking supplies, there's a little table where the chef usually sit during her breaks. 

"Eh, dad said he'd talk to Katsudon about firing her. As much as I hate him, I can't wait for him to get back so dad cheers up." Yuri sighs as he props his feet up onto the table. Mila doesn't dare tell him off. 

"And Agape? Is she okay now?" She questions as she chops up some vegetables. Yuri smiles a little at the mention of her.

"Still a little shake up but not as cold as earlier. That ----- is going to pay for what she did to her." He snarls the last sentence and raises his voice as he calls Lilia a very rude name. 

"If your dad and Yuuri come 'round to firing her, how are you going find a new personal servant? I mean, finding someone as good as Lilia was hard and so will replacing he be." Mila says. Prince Yuri frowns and his eyebrows knit together as he thinks. 

"I dunno, I'll get dad to organise it." He replies dismissively before getting back to complaining about Lilia.


	2. Chapter Two

Yuuri, Victor's husband, came back from Japan the next day. The jolly king insisted they threw a banquet in honour of his return but Yuuri politely declined. Since he's back, Victor's back to being his happy self, which is great for his adopted son.

"Dad, what happened about firing Lilia?" Yuri asks in a forward tone as he shuffles around in his chair. Victor declared the family would be eating in the main dining hall, which is only used for banquets. Since there's only three of them, half of the table is deserted.

"Your dad and I can discus it after dinner. If we do come around to it, it'll take a while to find a good replacement so be patient." Victor answers, not even taking his eyes off of Yuuri for a second. Usually Yuri would complain about him calling Yuuri his father but he has to be on his best behaviour if he wants his way.

"Or you could just look at all the applicants from the time you employed Lilia, I'm sure they'd still be interested." Yuuri suggests with a small smile. Victor's face lights up and he nods.

"You're right, yeah! I'll get someone to contact them." He declares. 

Only a few hours later, Lilia is busy packing her bags to leave the palace. Mockingly, Yuri waves her goodbye with a smug grin on his face as she struts down the driveway. 

Victor is quick to round up all of the previous applicants and they gather in The Great Hall just two days later. Yuri didn't have the chance to meet all of them last year and is surprised to see people of all different nationalities have looked into the job. 

Victor has persuaded him to dress fancy in a Persian Red waistcoat, formal black trousers and pointy toed shoes. Yuri's even got his diamond crown placed upon his head like a glowing halo.

"Okay, so we managed to get eight of them to come here. Only a few know Russian but they all know English." Victor informs his son just before they enter The Great Hall. He is dressed in similar attire but his waistcoat is a lovely shade of pink. 

"Remember, don't be pressured into picking someone out today. We can look more if no one fits you-" Yuuri begins, only to be cut off by the blonde boy. 

"I'm positive whatever you're saying isn't relevant so shut it." He snaps before turning on his heel and pushing open the doors. Victor looks at his husband apologetically but he just shrugs it off.

Eight males, all dressed in shirts and ties, are lined up in perfect formation. Most of them have quite dark hair and are smiling. Yuri walks up to the first one and stares at him. 

He's quite tall and has chestnut brown hair that curls a bit at the end. His eyes are bright and shining with hope. 

"You. What is your name and where are you from?" The prince asks in shaky English. He's never been the best at speaking in different languages.

"G-Guang Hon Ji, your highness. I'm from China, your highness." He nervously whispers. Yuri takes one last look at Guang Hong before quickly moving onto the next person. He's too shy and shaky. 

Next is a taller man with dark hair and incredible eyebrows. He gives off a weird aura and Yuri can't help but to feel a bit intimidated.

"Seung-Gil Lee. South Korea." He says shortly. No, no, no, he's not right at all. Yuri steps to the next male.

Yuri looks over three more. One of them, a Thai man, turns out to be one of Yuri's friends so he sends him out of the hall and to make himself at home.

When the prince moves onto the second last, he doesn't even have time to look at him closely before he starts blabbering on.

"My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy but lots of people call my JJ! I'm from Canada which is miles and miles away so I had to leave my beloved family behind. It was sad but I'm super dedicated to protecting Royalty so you should definitely employ me! I'm also quite good at martial arts so I can fend off any bad guys who come to assassinate you in the middle of the night and I-" JJ rambles on with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up before I actually get someone to gag you," Yuri yells before slapping the Canadian man's muscular shoulder and shoving him away, "Get out of my sight, you annoying crab."

Yuri turns on his heel and takes a deep breath. Scowling, he straightens his shoulders and looks up at the final applicant.

"Okay, you'd better be- woah." He gasps as he meets the man's eyes. 

They're the most fantastic shade of brown he's ever seem. They're a dark umber and shine in the light that floods into The Great Hall. His dark hair is pushed back but a few strands rest against his tanned forehead. The man doesn't bare a smile and has two silver helix piercings on his right ear. His jawline is perfectly sculpted and he's dressed in a white shirt with a loose tie. The shirt makes his arm muscles visible and, woah, he has such a strong chest. He's tall, too, very tall.

He's hot. Hotter than hell.

"My name is Otabek Altin, your highness, and I come from Kazakhstan." The man, Otabek, confidently speaks in perfect Russian. Prince Yuri feels his face flush. 

"O-oh, okay." He stutters out. Victor and Yuuri exchange worried glances- neither of them have ever heard the boy sound nervous like this. The Russian King begins to wonder if he's ill.

"Yuri, are you feeling okay?" He asks with a frown. Yuri coughs awkwardly and nods to his father.

"So, has anyone stood out to you? It's okay if you don't see anyone." Yuuri asks with a gentle smile. The blonde looks at Otabek again.

"Otabek Altin."


	3. Chapter Three

Yuri can tell that Victor doesn't exactly approve of Otabek.

"What about that JJ guy? He has muscles, too, and he sounded really enthusiastic." He tries to persuade him softly the next day. Yuuri had left to go shopping with his friend, Phichit, a few hours ago so it's just the two of them. 

"Ew, he's more annoying than Lilia," Yuri's face scrunches up in disgust, "Otabek however..." His father sits back in his padded Chesterfield Chair and sighs. 

"You're really set on him, aren't you? Fine, I'll give him a call and arrange for him to come 'round for a better interview." He caves in. Looking smug, Yuri strides out of the office and goes up to his quarters.

"Agape!" He calls out when he closes the doors. As soon as the name leaves his lips, the little kitten has her tail wrapped around his legs and is looking for affection. 

"There's going to be new help, 'kay? He's hot so be nice." Yuri instructs while wagging his index finger at her playfully. 

"Hm, hot new personal servant? Lucky you." He hears Mila tease him from the kitchen. He trails over and sits down at the table with her.

"Yeah, dad wanted this horse-faced Canadian to fill Lilia's place but he's so annoying. Otabek was the only one who stood out." The prince mutters, grimacing at the thought of JJ. 

"Otabek?" Lilia cocks her head in interest. 

"Otabek Altin."

"Altin means 'gold' in Turkish. He'll be good, I can tell." 

 

Luckily, Kazakhstan is one of Russia's neighbouring countries so it didn't take too long for a plane to fly to Otabek and bring him back up to the palace. He brought all his his belongings and clothes with him just in case.

"Go easy on him, Victor. I know you don't like him but Yuri does." Yuuri reminds his husband just before the pair allow the young man into the office. He pats his shoulder and smiles nervously.

"He looks suspicious, though. Don't ask why I think this, but he gives off a bad vibe to me." The King mutters with a frown. Silently, he shakes his head and calls out to the man through the walls.

"Mr Altin, we're ready now." He yells to Otabek and watches as he enters the office. Just like the last time they met, he's wearing a smart, black suit. His hair is combed back a bit better now and he's taken out his piercings. 

"Good afternoon, Your Royal Majesty, Your Highness." He quietly greets the couple and bows respectfully. He speaks in Russian so Victor has to whisper the English translation into his husband's ear. The pair aren't that great at speaking each other's first languages so they converse in English.

"Hm, how are you, Mr Altin? I hope your journey wasn't too tiring," Victor asks with a tight lipped smile, "Take a seat."

"The trip was pleasant, Russia looks beautiful from the sky," Otabek watches as Victor translates to Yuri, "I know English, would it be better for me to speak that?" The king nods quickly and Otabek sits down on a chair.

"So, what makes you think you'd be fit for the job?" Victor questions the man, who straightens his back and clears his throat.

"Well, I joined the army by choice when I was sixteen and left when I turned eighteen so I have experience in working under harsh conditions. I can speak fluent Russian, Turkish and English so I can communicate to other staff and the Prince easily." Otabek lists confidently. Yuuri smiles softly and sits on the arm of Victor's chair. 

"While in the army, I was top of the class when it came to fitness so I suppose that would come in handy if, forbid there may be, intruders in the palace. I looked after my little sister for many years when I was younger and she's a hyper little thing so I'm quite good at keeping an eye on someone for long periods of time," The man goes on and crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't know if this is included in being a personal servant, but I don't mind being dragged around shops and cleaning up after people. When I was fourteen, I helped out at a primary school with a bunch of little kids so I had to tidy up all the mess they made." 

Victor scowls but covers it with his sleeve. He's having a difficult time trying to dislike the young man. He's polite, he served in the army, he can speak three languages, he's active, he's able bodied and he's good with kids! What's not to like about him? 

"Okay, I think that's enough. Would you mind waiting outside for moment while I talk with my husband?" Victor asks. Otabek nods and silently exits the office. 

As he closes the door behind him, he freezes. Someone in the palace is swearing in very angry Russian. It sounds like it's coming from another level.

"Stupid Mario, going off and dying! Ew, this game is dumb! Why is it so popular?" He translates the non-cursing parts of it for himself before a loud crash is heard. More swearing follows.

"Dumb video game!" The voice complains loudly. Otabek smirks, finding the whole thing quite entertaining. Then he realises he should probably realise that he should go check if the owner of the voice is alright. That crash could have been something falling on them.

Otabek strides down the hall and looks out onto the grand staircase to the next floor of the house. The ruby red carpet is spotless and there's not even a speck of dust on the varnished bannister. The maids and male servants must be good here, Otabek decides.

"Dad, I think I broke the Xbox."The stone cold voice rings out. The Kazakstani looks up and sees the prince standing there in all his glory.

His glorious blonde locks fall down to just above his shoulders and his Shamrock green eyes sparkle naturally. Unlike the first time the two met, he's dressed in a more casual attire. A red, blue and white hoodie covers his torso and he wears a pair of simple, black leggings. His feet are donned in expensive-looking slippers. Even though it doesn't look like he put an awful lot of effort into his outfit, the prince still looks as regal as ever. 

"Oh, it's you." Yuri says, trying to hide the blush that's trying to creep up onto his face. It's not his fault that Otabek looks gorgeous in a suit!

"Good afternoon, your highness." He bows just before the office door opens again. 

"Mr Altin, you're hired."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News: Altin will now be updated every Wednesday.

On the first day of the job, Otabek wakes up bright and early to prepare for a long day of work. He dresses in a simple, grey shirt and spider black jeans- smart but casual- and heads up to the kitchens. His room is literally next to it he doesn't have to trek through endless halls and up winding staircases. 

Like usual, Mila is up and preparing breakfast. She always wakes up at the crack of dawn.

"Hey, New Guy, " Mila whispers as soon as he enters, "We need to be quiet if the prince is still sleeping or he'll kill us. You do not want to see him when he's angry." She shivers and gets back to making pancakes. 

"If he doesn't get up before these are ready, we can half one and eat it ourselves." She smirks cheekily before tossing the pancakes.

"Eat as many as you like, I really don't care." Mila jumps at the sound of Prince Yuri's voice and nearly drops the pan. Otabek chuckles while trying to stifle a grin. 

The smile disappears and all air is knocked out of his body when he sees Yuri. He's gorgeous.

His blond hair is messily tied back and he's barely dressed- a pair of old shorts and a red t-shirt are the only things he's wearing. Otabek can't help but to notice how soft Yuri's milky, white skin looks in the morning sunlight. 

"Good morning, Otabek. Take a seat." He grumbles and sits down at the table. The servant follows his lead and sits.

"Hello? What about me?" The chef jokes with a smile. She serves the pancakes up on china plates and sits down. 

Four for Yuri and three for herself and Otabek.

"I got an email from your father's PA saying you have an meeting with the Prince and Princess of Britain." The Kazakhstani man speaks up before they dig in. 

"Will I be flying over?" Yuri asks, raising an eyebrow. He quite likes traveling.

"I'm not sure but I can check." 

The conversation doesn't progress any further from there.

 

"What in the name of-"

"Why the-"

"This game is-"

"I need a player two?" Yuri groans, throwing his head back. For the last few hours, he's been playing video games on his newly-replaced Xbox. Since he's possibly the angriest person in Russia, he spent most of those hours screaming at the screen in frustration with Otabek trying not to laugh in the back.

"Otabek, are you good at games?" Yuri asks, turning to face him. The man seems almost confused at the question and shrugs. "Eh, you'll have to do. Grab a controller and prepare to be destroyed."

Otabek laughs and sits down on a beanbag next to the prince's. 

Four minutes into the game and Yuri's raging. Again.

"What? How are you so good at this?" He growls and quickens his attacks against his opponent.

"I have no idea, I've never done this in my life." Otabek answers quietly while strengthening his defence. With one final strike of his sword, he defeats Yuri's character.

"I demand a rematch. That was unfair!" The prince complains. 

Otabek laughs. Yuri sticks his tongue out of him. Mila yells, "nerds!" from the kitchen. 

Otabek has a feeling that he'll enjoy this job.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, but please enjoy!

The rest of the week continued like this until Sunday. Yuri is scheduled to have breakfast with his dad and Yuuri at some Vegan cafe at nine so Otabek is rushing around while Mila is making the most of her off-time. 

"Prepare him a bath, he likes that," She advises him while silently using the Prince's Xbox without permission, "and make sure you leave out three towels. Honestly, they amount of times I've had to go in with an extra one is unbelievable." Otabek sighs and runs off to run a bath.

"Do you have any idea what time he'll wake up at? He's supposed to leave in an hour." He asks from the bathroom. The circular bathtub is almost as big as the room itself. 

"Dunno- wait, I think he's stirring!" Mila curses. Otabek hears her flee from the couch and away from the forbidden games console. Then he makes out the sound of Yuri speaking to his beloved cat in Russian. 

"Good morning, darling. How are you, did you sleep well?" He coos. Otabek smiles. The young prince has never sounded so precious. He then hears him pad through to him. 

"Morning." Yuri mutters to Otabek before ushering him out so he can undress. 

"We need to leave in an hour!" The older male calls through the wall. All he gets in reply is a low groan.

 

It turns out they were late for the breakfast by half an hour but Victor and Yuuri didn't really seem to mind. They waved to them through the window as Otabek parked an expensive Bentley car. 

The cafe seemed nice enough but Otabek doesn't really look around that much. He knows that he won't be staying there so what's the point?

"Morning, Yuri." Victor says to the small blond. He ruffles his hair and laughs before turning to Otabek. 

"Thanks, Altin. Sunday's your day off so you can do what you want," He tells him before handing over an envelope, "There's your pay cheque. There's £600 in there." 

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Otabek says with a nod before swiftly leaving the cafe. 

He's been in this city before so he knows that there's a skating rink nearby. If he's lucky, they'll still rent skates. 

 

"That was a disaster." Yuri thinks to himself as he strolls down the streets of Russia. After Otabek had left, a huge group of teenagers arrived and demanded that he take pictures with him. Since he was feeling quite tired and wasn't in the mood for photos, he blew up at the demanding fans, who then yelled right back at him. The whole event just left him in a worse mood so he just left the cafe without a single word said to Victor or Yuuri. 

Walking alone in a busy area is probably the worst thing Yuri could possibly do, though. He's pitifully short for his age and would be helpless in a fight. Whenever Victor does allow him out of the palace grounds, Yuri's always surrounded by at least dozen bodyguards and that just takes the fun out of it. 

After fifteen minutes of walking, the prince finds a small ice rink hidden away at the end of a street. It looks pretty old and unpopular so he slips in there silently. 

He's right, there's no one queueing up at the front desk. There's just a snoring woman with her face pressed up against the desk. Behind her, there's rows and rows of skates all stacked up on shelves. Yuri smirks, this could be fun. 

After selecting a pair of skates his size and putting them on, he hobbles through to the ice. Yuri expected it to be empty but he's wrong. 

Because Otabek Altin is gracefully skating around like an angel. 

Yuri's face instantly heats up and turns pink. Before he turns to leave, Otabek notices him. 

"Oh, hey. You skate?" He asks casually. The prince has never skated in his life but he doesn't want to look bad. 

"Um, yeah. I've been doing it since I was young." He lies. Nope nope nope, he should not have said that. 

"Me too, " The older boy says with a smile, "Let's skate." 

Sirens are blaring in Yuri's mind. They scream 'abort mission, abort mission' but he doesn't fess up. Instead, he steps onto the ice. He immediately wants to grab onto the barrier at the edges of the rink but that would surely expose him. For a few moments, he stands there. 

Then he lets one leg go forward. 

And he immediately crashes onto the ice.

Otabek skates forward and attempts to help him up but he's stopped by a string of, "No, I'm fine. I can get up myself. I haven't skated in a while, that's all. I'm fine." The Kazakhstan man raises an eyebrow but still gives him a hand to get up. 

"You can hold onto my wrist if you want. Y'know, for support of course." He says with a small smile. Yuri can hear the cheek in his voice but he still wraps his fingers around his tanned wrist. 

For a good half an hour, the pair skate with big, goofy smiles plastered upon their faces. Otabek catches Yuri when he falls and Yuri complains about how good Otabek is. 

On Sundays, they don't have to be Master and Servant. They can be Yuri and Otabek.

Yuri wishes everyday could be like Sunday.


	6. Chapter Six

GAY LIKE FATHERS?

YURI PLISETSKY-NIKIFOROV - IS HE GAY?

FRIEND OR BOY FRIEND?

These lines title all of Russia's newspapers the following morning. Victor pulls one away from his face and stares at his silent son. He frowns skeptically and sets the paper down onto his desk.

"Yuri, you know I'd always support you if you wanted a girlfriend, boyfriend or partner, right?" He sighs. The prince nods, a look of confusion upon his face.

"I'd only allow that if they were royalty, though," Yuri's heart sinks," and Otabek Altin doesn't have any connections to royalty at all." Victor leans back in his chair and looks out of the window. His son bites his bottom lip and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'm not even attracted to him so I don't know why you're warning me. Otabek is my servant, not my boyfriend. He's not my friend at all." He lies with a dramatic huff. His words sting his own heart.

"The pictures in the newspapers suggest otherwise." Victor grumbles and passes him over a paper. On the front cover, there's a monochrome picture of Yuri and Otabek. The latter has his arms wrapped securely around the prince's waist and they're both looking at each other longingly. Yuri almost finds himself smiling at the memory. 

"What do the newspapers know? They'll lie about anything for people to read their articles." He scoffs before standing up. Victor follows his lead.

"This is just a warning, Yuri. If you fall for each other: we'll take him away." He says grimly. Yuri's never saw him look so serious and stern. He nods and exits the office.

The words echo in Yuri's mind as he ghosts up the winding stairs to his quarters. 

'If you fall for him: we'll take him away.'


	7. Chapter Seven

Yuri is fuming. He feels as if he's about to explode into little, tiny pieces. 

His view on his father has changed. When he was younger, Yuri used to look up to him and aimed to be as great a ruler as he is. Now his respect is gone. 

First of all, Yuuri wasn't even royalty before he met Victor! He's just the son of a popular and wealthy politician on his way to becoming the Prime Minister. Second, who cares if Otabek comes from a middle class family? It doesn't really affect anything. 

Yuri shakes his head as he stomps up to his quarters.

"What was that all about?" Mila immediately asks when he slumps down onto a beanbag. She sits down next to him. 

"Just my dad being annoying." Yuri grumbles, turning away from her. She sighs and leans down to his ear.

"I know what it's about. Your dad's told be to intervene if anything happens between you two." She whispers, her words laced with pity. Yuri crumples and holds his face in his hands. He hears Mila get up and walk away. 

After a few minutes, Yuri lifts his head and crosses his legs. 

If he wants to keep Otabek safe and in the palace, he needs to forget all feelings for him. Even friendly, non-romantic ones. If he can convince himself that he doesn't like like him, the lie could maybe become the truth. Yuri doesn't want this at all but he'll do it if it'll keep Otabek out of harm's way. 

The prince gets up and walks over to his balcony. He stands there, simply looking over the gardens and horse stables before he spots a nosey journalist. She has a camera tightly grasped between her hands and a notepad tucked under her arm. As she raises the camera to take a photograph of him, Yuri flips her off. 

It's all the press' fault, he tells himself as he struts back through to his room. 

 

Later that night when Otabek returns from running some errands, he sits down on the couch and waits for Yuri to turn up to their daily Xbox game marathon. Though it doesn't come. When Yuri finally arrives at quarter to eleven, he immediately crawls into his bed without even taking off his clothes. 

"Hey, what's up?" Otabek asks, sounding oddly casual. Yuri doesn't reply, just sticks one, pale hand out from under the duvet and points to the door. 

"You want me to leave?" Otabek asks. Yuri gives him a thumbs up. A yes.

"Okay, games tomorrow then?" He checks. Yuri begins to flip his hand upside down but quickly flattens it out and shakes it from left to right instead. Maybe. 

"Alright, goodnight." He finally says before leaving. 

"What's up with him?" Otabek asks himself. Something about the prince doesn't seem right. He never turns down a games marathon.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Is Yuri alright?" Yuuri asks the next morning. He had gotten up early to try and bond with Yuri but the young man hadn't wanted to leave his bed at all. Otabek and Mila claimed to have no idea what was wrong so Yuuri just left and climbed back into bed with Victor. 

"You're going to hate me if I tell you." Victor sighs and tightens his grip around Yuuri's waist. The Japanese man smiles softly and looks into his husband's tired, artic blue eyes. 

"I could never hate you." He chuckles. Victor runs a pale hand through his platinum hair.

"You read the articles in the papers about Yuri and Otabek? The ones with the rumours about them being together romantically?" Yuri nods, "Otabek doesn't come from a royal background so I told Yuri that he couldn't be with him. He didn't take it too well. I suppose I might have been a bit too harsh." Victor hides his face in shame. 

Yuuri stays silent for a moment.

"Victor." He whines eventually. The king shakes his head and mumbles, "I know, I know. I'm an idiot." He sits up and holds his head in his hands. 

"You messed up. You shouldn't have said that." Yuuri points out. 

"Yuuri." Victor groans. The Japanese man slides his thin arms around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder.

Yuuri presses his lips against Victor's ear and whispers, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."He then confidently sashays to the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Yuuri!" Victor groans as he flops down back onto the bed in defeat. He can hear his husband laughing from the bathroom.

 

"Today you have a public interview in the ballroom at four and afterwards there will be a buffet. And no, it can't be cancelled this time." Otabek announces, staring at the deep of blankets and duvets on Yuri's bed. Somewhere beneath them, he is hiding. 

Otabek hears him groan and he sighs.

It's been two days since Yuri crawled into bed and he hasn't came out since. At first, Otabek just thought it was some teenager thing he'll never understand but now he's just plain worried. He asked Mila about it but she just stared out of the window with a guilty look on her face. Even Yuuri had contemplated phoning a doctor when he visited earlier in the day.

"You can't hide there for the rest of your life, my prince," Otabek chuckles and folds his arms, "You'll get hungry eventually. It's better to just get up now to avoid even more questioning." He gets no reaction. 

For the next few hours, Otabek sits on a chair he had brought up to the side of Yuri's bed and pets Agape. It's so quiet, he can hear the younger male's breathing and the crinkle of bed sheets when he moves. At one point, he even hears his stomach growl. 

At half past three, a timer on Otabek's phone goes off, signalling that it's time to prepare for the interview with the public. He turns it off and prepares to send a message to Victor's PA with an excuse about how Yuri can't make it but, much to his surprise, the blankets and duvets move and the prince arises.

Now, Prince Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky is very well known for his beauty. His skin is always blemish free and covered in a thin lair of snow white powder, which makes it look soft to the touch. His emerald-coloured eyes never fail to make any man curious. Those eyes are truly unforgettable. Another feature people love about Yuri is his flowerlike hands. It sounds quite odd but if you were to see them move so gracefully and delicately you'd understand. 

Even now, when Yuri's eyes are clouded over with sleep and his skin isn't fair, Otabek's heart skips a little bit quicker and his ears turn a light shade of red. He's been caught off guard. 

"Otabek, draw the curtains and fetch me some clothes." The prince orders, his tone sharp and professional. Otabek hadn't even noticed his nakedness. When did he take off his clothes? He closes the leopard print balcony curtains and grabs the most expensive looking clothes he can find.

"How are you?" Otabek asks gently when he hands over the clothes. He doesn't get a reply, Yuri just snatches the garments and turns to face away from his servant. 

"I'll escort myself down to the ballroom." He says once he's dressed.

And just like that, he's gone.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Prince Yuri, is it true that you're in a relationship with your personal servant?"

"Your Majesty, did you know about your son and his servant's closeness before the newspapers published stories on it? Is it affecting your relationships with other countries and people?"

It's been three hours since the interview with the people of Russia started and all anyone seems to talk about is Sunday's events. The comments Victor has made about it have been frank and straight the point. No royal blood equals no relationship. Yuuri's been more quiet about it. Yuri hasn't said anything at all.

When the interview is finally over, everyone files into the dining hall for the posh and exotic buffet. Yuri plans to grab a plate, stack the unhealthiest things he can find onto it and stand in the corner and try not to be noticed. 

It doesn't work. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" One reporter asks with a mischievous smile plastered onto his face. His friend approaches and joins in. 

"Yeah, is he around? An interview with him would sell for millions." The second man grins. Yuri frowns and begins to walk away. He's trapped when a female reporter stands in his way.

"There he is! Quick, Jerry, grab your camera!" She says in a strong Welsh accent. A man with a huge, TV camera immediately flocks to her side and begins rolling. 

"This is Samantha Jones reporting live. I'm here in Russia with Prince Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky. Now Yuri, tell us about your boyfriend?" She reports before shoving the microphone into his face. Yuri blinks at her and shoves it away.

"Stop." He whispers in English. Another group of reporters come over and soon there's a loud crows of people all screaming questions.

"His name is Otabek, yes?"

"How did you meet?"

"Is he still your servant?" 

Yuri backs up against the wall and drops his plate onto the floor. The crowd edges closer to him and they keep on coming with questions and accusations about Otabek. Some speak in English, some in Russian and a few in languages he doesn't understand in the slightest.

"Hm, what's going on here?" Someone suddenly says. Yuri looks up to find Victor towering above the reporters. His lips are twitching they way they do when he's trying to conceal a frown or smile. This time it's more likely a frown. 

"Why don't you all try some things from the buffet? I can assure you, it's amazing. Made by the finest chefs in the country." He persuades them. The crowd all nod and slowly make their way towards the long table at the end of the hall. 

As soon as they're gone, Victor allows the scowl to set in and he pulls the boy behind a tall pillar. He grips onto Yuri's shoulders with so much force and anger. 

"Yuri, you need to settle this once and for all. You are not in love with Otabek Altin." He growls. His ocean blue eyes are stormed over. Yuri has never saw him this maddened. It's quite terrifying.

"You need to tell them. Tell the reporters that he's nothing more than acquaintance to you. No, less than that. Otabek is nothing to you, just a servant like any other we've employed." He rambles on. His pale hands are shaking in anger. 

A burst of energy shoots through Yuri. He tries not to let his fear show as he rips his father's hands off of his shoulders. He looks up at him with a fierce look. 

"Why are you acting like this? Why do you care so much?" He snaps back at him. Victor's brow furrows.

"You know why. I can't allow you to be with him." He grumbles. 

"What if I do love him? What if I'm in love with Otabek Altin." That was dangerous. He shouldn't have said that. Yuri can see how his words are affecting Victor. The king's eyes are growing darker and darker

He pushes his son against the pillar and leans down to his ear. His breathing is sharp and quick. 

"If you're in love with Otabek Altin, I can assure you he will be taken away. Not just from you, but from the whole world. Do you want to know what'll do to him?" Victor growls. The prince feels tears collect in his eyes. 

Then Victor whispers three words into Yuri's ears and the world stops spinning. The grass stops growing. Yuri's heart stops beating. He leans against the pillar and stares at Victor in shock. He doesn't look guilty in the slightest. Yuri's shaking hand goes up to cover his mouth. He feels like he's going to throw up. 

Then he breaks.

Yuri can barely see through his tears. He tried so hard to not cry but those words were too much. 

"What is wrong with you? Why is it so important that I fall in love with someone with royal blood?" He screams as he pushes Victor away from him. It attracts quite the crowd. He doesn't care. 

Yuri storms out of the hall and up the long staircase to his quarters. While sprinting, he attempts to wipe his face with the sleeve of his shirt but the tears just keep on coming and the cycle repeats. 

He staggers through his door and nearly trips on Agape. She seems to sense his pain because he begins to meow and whine, as if she's trying to call for someone to help him. Her owner hushes her through his tears and leans up against the door. He tries to silence his sobs and collect himself. 

"Y-Yuri?" 

The prince looks up and begins to weep even harder. Otabek is standing by the entrance to the kitchen. He's dressed in only a grey t-shirt and baggy trousers. His dark hair is messy and he has no piercings in. It looks as if he's been sleeping. 

Yuri sprints toward Otabek and furiously wraps his pale arms around his shoulders. He has to stand on the tip of his toes. He holds on so tightly and so desperately. Without hesitation, Otabek slides his arms around the younger male's waist. They don't speak, just hug. Yuri won't stop crying and clinging onto his t-shirt like a lifeline. Otabek has no idea what made him snap but he still runs his fingers through his blond hair and rubs his back soothingly. 

"I-I won't let him. I won't -hic- let him take you." Yuri hiccups through his wailing. Otabek retracts his arms from the prince and stares down at him. 

"C'mon, you look like you could use some sleep." He whispers tenderly. He grabs his pyjamas and the whole time, Yuri won't let go of him. Otabek's beginning to wonder what happened down at the interview. He lets go to get changed but after that, he's latched back on. 

Otabek guides him over to his bed and allows him to slip underneath the duvet of his bed. Yuri's emerald eyes are still glassed over. Otabek has lots of younger siblings so he knows that it's never a good idea to leave a crying person to sleep alone. Silently, he climbs in next to him. 

For a few minutes, they just lie there and stare at the ceiling in silence. Then Yuri turns onto his side and faces his servant. 

"I'm so sorry about this. I just... a lot of things happened down there." He mutters. Otabek smiles gently.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He assures him quietly. Then, without thinking, he wraps his arm around Yuri's shoulder. Yuri grips onto it and smiles brightly. Even though his face is blotchy and red, it's still gorgeous. 

"Your smile is pretty. Like, very pretty." The Kazakhstani man admits. 

"Your everything is pretty, Beka." Yuri whispers before his eyes close.

It's at this moment that Otabek realises that he's in love. 

 

Yuri wakes up to yelling and orders being barked.

His first instinct is to look to his left and see if Otabek is okay. But he isn't there. He bolts up and his heart sinks. 

There are three military men in his bedroom. One is standing by the kitchen door with a guilty looking Mila. The other two are trying to restrain Otabek. they each have an arm under one of his and he's desperately trying to get out of their grasp. 

They're trying to take him. Victor wasn't lying. 

"Get your hands off of him!" He shrieks as he bolts out of bed and over to his servant. Otabek is immediately yanked back and his head smacks against the coffee table. Blood trickles down his forehead. 

"King's orders, my prince." The soldier by Mila speaks up. Yuri grits his teeth and marches up to him. When their faces are only a few centimetres away, he spits in his face. 

"He has no authority over Otabek!" He growls before turning his attention back over to the older boy. He gets onto his knees by his side and cups his tanned cheek with his hand. Yuri can see that he's in pain. His chestnut brown eyes give it away. 

Then Otabek is being pulled away again. Yuri screams at the top of his lungs for them to stop, for them to unhand him this instant, but they don't listen to him. Otabek gives up and lets them drag him along the ground while Yuri shrieks and swears. Their eyes meet for a few moments and Otabek can see how much pain and sorrow is hidden behind those fantastic emeralds. He gives Yuri a small, hopeful smile 

And then he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	10. Chechnya

As you have probably guessed from the title, this is not a chapter of Altin but this is still something you should read. 

In Chechnya, concentration camps are being opened and and 100 gay men have been arrested and put into them. They're being tortured, their hands are being electrocuted, they're being forced to sit on bottles and stay in a cramped space. Some of the men are already dead. It's disgusting that they're being treated like this just because they're gay. 

What's more, there's hardly any publicity on it. I asked my family if they'd heard anything about the camps on the radio or in the news but they'd heard nothing. On BBC European news, the big headlining news was about 'Russia Will Not Broadcast Eurovision'. There's more important things going on!

If you're religious, maybe say a prayer for the Russian LGBT+ and if you aren't you can make donations to the Russian LGBT Network and spread the word

If you have a rant book on Wattpad or generally any work, please make a chapter on what's happening in Chechnya or make a post on Instagram or Tumblr. 

Let's hope that everything will get better.

14.4.17


	11. Chapter Ten

Yuri sits on the ground for a while, trying to process what exactly happened during the past few hours. Victor was angered by the press, Yuri freaked out, Otabek slept in the same bed as him and now he's gone. 

The prince turns to Mila and finds her leaning against the door frame with tears dribbling down her face pathetically. Her cherry red hair is tied up into a bun but it's messy and falling into her face. 

"Leave." Yuri orders her, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. She leaves with a bow of her head and staggers back into the kitchen. The boy leans against the coffee table and holds his head in his hands. He stays there for a good forty minutes or so, just calming himself down and drying his cheeks, before shuffling over to his walk-in wardrobe and finding some clothes. He eventually picks out a white shirt with quarter-length sleeves and a pair of midnight black trousers. He slides a waistcoat of the same colour on top of his shirt and glances at himself in he mirror.

Even though he's sporting a pair of leopard print socks, he looks like he means business. 

Before he leaves, Yuri washes his face and cleans his hair. Then he grabs his shoes and sets off down to his father's study with determination evident on his face. 

Yuri doesn't even knock on the door, he just slams it open. The golden doorknob tears the wallpaper and makes a hole in the wall. Yuuri and Victor are both sitting on the leather Chesterfield chair behind the desk and their heads dart up at the noise. Makkachin whines.

"Good morning, Yuri." The Japanese man gives him a warm smile but it's ignored by the prince. He stalks over to the desk and slams his pale hands down onto it. The kings in front of him flinch at the force of it. Yuri stares his father straight in the eye. Victor knows what he wants. 

"No." He says before the blond even opens his mouth. Yuri grits his teeth. 

"Why are you so cruel?" He asks, his words laced with irritation. It's true, Victor has never acted this horrible in the many years they've known each other. He was always good to Yuri and even spoiled him. His overprotectiveness is becoming to much now, Yuri thinks. 

Yuuri's dark eyes flicker back and forth from his husband and his step-son in confusion. 

"Vitya, what's going on?" He asks quietly. Yuri laughs with a mad glint in his eye. He can see the fear in Victor's eyes. 

"What's going on? Well, Katsudon, your husband right here has just sent away my servant to who know's where just because I'm in love with him!" He exclaims, his voice rising with every word. Victor jumps out of his chair and points at him. 

"Ha, so you admit it! You love him!" He yells, sounding oddly pleased that he was correct. "I shouldn't have let you ever meet him!" Yuuri stands up next and goes to stand next to the young Russian. He stares at Victor with hurt evident in his eyes. 

"You sent away Otabek? But he and Yuri were great friends!" He sounds so confused even though everything has been spelled out for him. Victor tries to grab his hand but he retracts it. 

"Yuuri, it was for the greater good. Otabek comes from a poor background, there's no history behind his name at all." He reasons softly. Yuuri stares at him and steps away. 

"I knew you didn't like Otabek but don't you think that's too far? If Yuri likes him, you should support him! He's your son, you shouldn't care about what type of background his lover has as long as they love him in return!" Yuuri yells. He places a hand on Yuri's shoulder and gives him a nervous smile before steering them both out of the office.

"Wait, Yuuri-" They slam the door on Victor before he can finish his sentence. Outside in the hallway, both Yuuri and Yuri are standing with their backs pressed against the door. The Japanese digs around in his trouser pockets before pulling out a large ring of keys. He goes through the keys and eventually selects the oldest looking one and takes it off. With a nervous smile, he hands it to Yuri. 

"That's the key to the dungeon, Otabek should be down there." He whispers. Yuri grins at him and tucks the key into his breast pocket. Yuuri holds his arms out wide for a hug and the Russian can't decline his offer right now. He needs a hug. 

"Thanks...dad." He says quietly and watches as a gigantic grin creeps up onto the brunette's face. He's never called him that before! 

"No problem, Yuri. Now, go save your boyfriend. I'll do what I can to change your father's mind about all of this," He pushes him down the hall, "Dungeon's under the stairs. Good luck, give me a call if you need any help!" Yuri gives him a small wave before sprinting down another flight of stairs and to the very back of them. The spots a door the colour of the walls camouflaged and inserts the key into the lock. Slowly, he pushes the door open.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1K reads!

Yuri doesn't like the dungeons. It's cold and it's dark and he just wants to grab Otabek and elope to some far away country. The only light in the long, damp corridor is far away in the distance and Yuri wants to run towards it and away from it at the same time. After a few minutes of walking, he reaches the end of the corridor and finds a large, square room. 

There's a few lit candles here and a guard is snoring soundly. He's left a ring of keys, presumably to unlock different cells, hanging on the wall. Yuri easily snatches them and takes a candle while he's at it. The next corridor looks dark. Taking a deep breath, he slowly steps forward.

Yuri holds the candle up to the nearest wall and immediately jumps back in fear. This first cell is absolutely disgusting. There's just a battered old bucket and mangy pillow lying on the ground. The only other thing in the cell is an old, tired woman who doesn't seem to have noticed that someone has entered the dungeon. Her skin is so pale and she's so skinny- Yuri begins to wonder if she's dead. When was the last time someone gave her food?

The other cells are relatively similar apart from most of them contain functioning humans. A few of them sprint up to the rusty bars at the sight of him and beg to be released. Yuri tries not to look at the sad old prisoners and continues to walk forward in search of Otabek. 

It seems like the prisoners at the front were brought in first so Otabek must be at the very back. Yuri silently jogs up to the end of the corridor. As he runs, something catches his eye and he stops abruptly. There, in a dirty cell, is JJ Leroy. 

Yuri hardly recognises him from the first time they met. His once bright eyes have dimmed and his skin is covered in grime. He's become worryingly thin and his smile is gone. 

"JJ?" Yuri asks in a hushed tone. The man looks up from where he was sitting and smiles hopefully. He gets up and stands at the bars. 

"Hey." He replies with a wave. 

"What are you doing down here?" The prince asks, sounding quite shocked. Victor seemed to really like JJ so why was he sent here?

"I might have spread some bad rumours about King Yuuri and King Victor found out when someone wrote about them in a magazine. Victor must have traced them back to me and locked me up. I think I've been here for a week and a half now?" He explains. Yuri shakes his head. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to save me or whatever. The great JJ always finds a way!" He laughs but it sounds dry. The prince apologises to him before setting off to find Otabek again. 

After only a few more minutes of walking and peering into cells, Yuri stops in front of one and sighs in relief. His Otabek is lying there, safe and sound. He doesn't look too happy but at least he's alive. He looks up when the candle light floods into his cell. 

"What? What are you doing here, my prince?" He asks, sounding quite surprised. Yuri smiles at him and sets down the candle.

"Getting you out of this dump." He chuckles as he fishes through the ring of keys. He tries everyone in the cell lock while asking Otabek questions. 

"Did they hurt you at all?" 

"Just banged my head in a bit. I only got a few bruises, don't worry." Otabek reassures him gently. When Yuri finally finds the right key, he pushes open the door and allows the brunette to step out. 

"Thanks for getting me out so quick. I thought I'd be there for a while, to be honest." He thanks the younger boy. Yuri places a hand on his hip and stares up at him. 

"You thought I couldn't do a simple jail break? Phhhfff, what do you take me for? That was so easy, not scary at all." He lies. Otabek chuckles and shakes his head. 

"You cried last week because the cat in the Vet TV show died, my prince." He retorts. Yuri slaps his shoulder playfully but laughs along with him. 

"You can drop the formalities, you know. I don't mind being called my my name." The blonde says after their laughter dies out. Otabek nods. 

"Alright then, Yuri. How about we get out of here?" He suggests. Yuri sighs in relief and picks up the candle. 

The two quickly make their way out of the dungeon and try to avoid eye contact with any prisoners. Luckily, the guard is still asleep so they can creep past him and out to the first corridor. Yuri smiles to himself, his plan is working out well. 

When the two reach the door, Yuri turns to Otabek and whispers, "I'll go grab they keys to a car and you make your way to the garage. Try not to be spotted. If you are, knock them out and hide the body." Otabek grimaces. 

"Should I take the Ferrari or the Bugatti? The Bugatti's faster but it doesn't look as cool as the Ferrari. Oh, how about the Lamborghini?" Yuri contemplates. Otabek grins and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"What about that motorbike you were wanting to try? We'd look so cool in that!" He exclaims excitedly. Yuri nods furiously and grins right back at him. 

"The bike it is."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my sister, Eva, for beta-ing this chapter. Her wattpad is sh00kspeare if you want to read her Victuuri fanfic.

While searching for the keys to the motorbike, Yuri finds himself staring up at the ceiling of the large living room. He can hear Victor and Yuuri yelling back and forth at each other in the floor above. It's quite worrying, he thinks. The pair have never argued this bad. 

It's also worrying how he can't find the keys to the bike. He's searched the room top to bottom but they're not anywhere. They should be with the keys to the cars in the bowl on the desk but they're not there. Victor must have guessed he would try to steal them eventually. Yuri's eyes scan the room one last time before making his way to the door. As he passes the bookshelf, something catches his eye. 

There's a picture of an eight year old Yuri and a twenty one year old Victor displayed proudly inside an intricate golden frame. They're both grinning from ear to ear and Yuri has a bowl of ice cream on his lap. Victor's left arm is around his shoulder and the other is rested on Makkachin, who was just a puppy then. Yuri remembers that Spring day. They spent it in the gardens together and even had their own picnic with little triangle sandwiches and cartons of apple juice. Victor chased around Yuri playfully and the boy would giggle as Makkachin weaved through his legs. He smiles at the memory. 

Before his mind can wander any further, the prince spots a glint of silver behind the frame and pulls out a chain of keys. 

"There they are!" He says to himself before tucking the keys into his pocket and rushing out of the living room. Yuri stealthily sneaks around the palace until he winds up in the garage. He opens the heavy door as quietly as possible and spots Otabek leaning on the bonnet of a black Bentley. 

"Got the keys?" He asks in a hushed tone and the Russian waves them in his hand. He then flings them to Otabek and looks around the cramped room for helmets. 

While he rummages around in a plastic trunk, he hears an engine roar. Yuri immediately turns to Otabek and glares at him. 

"Shh, they'll hear us!" He warns him. Otabek nods apologetically and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." Yuri doesn't find any helmets in that trunk so he goes over to look in another. As he does, he hears the door fling open. Startled, both he and Otabek turn in the direction of the noise. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Someone yells. Yuri and Otabek exchange a worried glance as the guard approaches them with a hand on his baton. The blond bolts over to the bike and sits down at the same time as the Kazakh. Yuri wraps his hands around his waist tightly and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hey, get back here!" The guard yells before pulling out his walkie-talkie, "Requesting back up, the prince and his servant are in the garage! Altin escaped!" Otabek revs the engine before speeding off in the direction of the doors to the garden. As he drives towards it, Yuri reaches out and slams down the lever to open it. They speed out of the garage and down the driveway at the speed of light. In no time, they're out of the palace grounds and into the streets of Saint Petersburg. 

Yuri can't help but to laugh as they pass by a group of tourists with their jaws wide open in shock. They fly down the streets and pass all the ancient buildings and museums. Russian citizens have their phones pulled out and are frantically tweeting. 

Yuri's sure that this will be on the front of every newspaper in the country by tomorrow and make Victor mad but he doesn't care. He's with Otabek and they're smiling and laughing and they're away from the palace. Yuri even raises his hands above his head and yells profanities in Russian for a bit. Otabek rolls his eyes but keeps his attention on the road. He's glad that Yuri's having fun but he knows that their happiness will be short lived. 

"We're being followed." He announces suddenly. Yuri's arms slowly fall down and his smile disappears. He looks into the right wing mirror and sees a white car with blue stripes steadily gaining on them. A police car. 

"What do we do? I didn't think this far into the plan." The prince admits. He just thought that he and Otabek would be free after they left the palace grounds and they'd live a peaceful life as two lovers but of course Victor just has to send out reinforcements to catch them. 

"Let's just keep going and get as far away from the city as possible. There's only one car, we'll be fine." Otabek spoke too soon. Suddenly two bikes dart out from an alley in front of them and charge towards them. Both Otabek and Yuri swear vulgarly. Otabek directs the bike down a different street. 

"It's okay, we can handle this." The elder tries to sound positive but there's panic in his voice. 

"Stop saying that, you're jinxing us. Get the bike going faster." Yuri orders and his servant complies. They cut across an island in the middle of a crossing and nearly run over some pedestrians but that doesn't slow them down. By this point, there are four cars and six bikes after them. 

Otabek doesn't speak. Yuri can tell that he's thinking. If he could see his face, he knows that his dark eyebrows would be furrowed and he'd be biting his lip. 

Suddenly a sign displaying the words 'You are now leaving Saint Petersburg' comes into sight. Yuri sighs in relief and lets his head relax on Otabek's shoulder. It's going to be alright, he tells himself, they're nearly out of the city. 

But Otabek doesn't head that way. He swerves dangerously and heads towards a bridge around one hundred metres away. On the other side of the bridge is a busy part of the city. There's surely more cops there, what is Otabek thinking? 

"Otabek, what are you doing? We just missed the chance to leave Saint Petersburg!" The blond hisses. His emerald eyes are wide with fear but Otabek's are narrowed darkly.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asks suddenly. 

"This isn't the time for a bonding moment! We need to leave!"

"Do you know how to swim?" Otabek presses. Yuri groans.

"Yes, I know how to swim!" He yells through gritted teeth. 

"Then hold onto my waist. Don't let go." The Kazakh orders, as if their roles have been reversed. Yuri does as he's told. The bridge comes closer into view.

"When we get to the bridge, we jump."

Yuri screams. 

"Don't let go of my waist until we're in the water. Swim under the bridge. Be as quiet as possible. If you can't see me, don't worry. I'll be fine." Otabek's dark eyes dart the wing mirrors and he sees that there aren't any police behind them. They must have went a different way. 

Yuri can hear his heartbeat speak up and his fingers begin to shake. This plan is totally mad but it's their only chance. They might not even survive the drop from the bridge to the water. 

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life." Yuri laughs quietly. Slowly, he presses his quivering lips to Otabek's cheek and gives him a gentle kiss. Otabek's face flushes ruby red and a soft smile settles on his lips. 

"You ready?" He asks as they approach. 

"Nope." 

"Neither am I." 

Yuri tightens his arms around Otabek's waist and squeezes his eyes shut. Otabek begins to count them in. 

"Five." Yuri exhales.

"Four." He's positive they aren't going to survive this fall. 

"Three." This could be his last chance to confess to Otabek. 

"Two." Yuri inhales. 

"One." They jump. They scream. They tighten their grip on each other. They hear the bike hit the water first. It falls with an earsplitting splash and sinks. 

Yuri opens his eyes and stares into Otabek's. 

"I LOVE YOU." 

They hit the water.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's out so late!

Yuri can confirm that hitting a body of water feels identical to hitting concrete. When he hits the water, it feels like every organ in his body has just fell out, his bones have shattered and his soul has descended down to hell. He's surprised he's alive.

The prince bobs under the bridge for a few seconds, trying to quietly catch his breath and register what had just happened. Yuri can't see Otabek through the murky waters and he'd fallen out of his grasp when they had jumped from the bike. His brain is screaming at him, "Find Otabek! Go find him!" but he remembers what he had said about getting to the surface. He takes a deep breath and swims over to the walkway.

Underneath the bridge is a thin, concrete walkway. A set of stone stairs at either side of the bridge lead down to them. The walkway is littered with cigarette butts and other pieces of litter but Yuri still hauls himself up onto it. He lies down on his back and lets his breathing settle. He brings his hands up to his face and examines them. They're raw red, just like his arms. He'd hate to see his face right now. 

"Yuri." A gravely vice suddenly rings out. Yuri looks up and sees Otabek standing over him. His clothes are dripping wet and his drenched hair is flopping over his eyes. He sits down. 

"That was...something." Yuri says with a nod. Otabek copies his action and sits back on his hands. He allows his head to hang as he breathes heavily. 

Yuri notes how Otabek doesn't mention what he had said when they had plummeted. He's too scared to bring it up himself and he has a feeling that his friend is feeling the same way. 

Yuri notices that Otabek is shivering from the cold and decides to make a move. Grumbling under his breath, he slides of his soggy waistcoat and drapes it over the other boy's shoulders. It doesn't do much, considering how tiny it is on Otabek and doesn't even stretch to his arms, but the gesture is sweet. The Kazakh turns to face Yuri and gives him a small, gracious smile.

"I'm only doing this because I'm totally tough and don't need anything to keep me warm." He quickly scoffs. 

"I appreciate it, thank you." Otabek smiles and pats him on the shoulder. Yuri's face reddens and he avoids eye contact. Suddenly, he remembers the phone he had frantically stuffed into his trouser pockets before he went to see Victor and Yuuri. Yuri shuffles as he pulls it from his pocket. If he remembers correctly it's an iPhone 7 so it should still be functioning properly. He lets out a little sigh of relief when the screen lights up when he presses the home button.

"My dad told me to give him a call. He's probably worrying himself to death right now." Yuri chuckles. He doesn't explain that he means Yuuri, Otabek has probably already figured that out by now. He's never going to call Victor his father again, he decides. 

Yuuri picks up on the second ring. "Yuri, is that you? Yuri?" 

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on with you and Victor? I heard you guys arguing a few hours ago." The Russian asks. He hears Yuuri sigh.

"Don't worry about that, your father and I are-" 

"He's not my father." Yuri butts in, his voice shaky and uncertain. 

"Right, of course. Anyway, where are you? Did you get Otabek? Are you both safe?" Yuuri rambles. Yuri passes the phone to the other boy.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Otabek says, his voice stiff. 

"Hi. Don't worry, you can call me Yuuri, no need for formalities. Where are you both now?" Yuuri asks hurriedly. The phone is handed back to the blonde. 

"We're under the bridge at the south side of Saint Petersburg. You're not going to believe this but we just jumped off a motorbike into freezing cold" He chuckles, still struggling to believe it as well. 

"You just- never mind. Wait, did you say the south side?" Yuuri questions before quietly cursing in Japanese. "Victor himself is in the south side." Otabek's face falls and Yuri grits his teeth menacingly. 

"Just Victor? Any forces with him?" He asks quietly. Otabek's eyes narrow and he stares at him as if to say, 'What are you thinking?'. 

"No, just him. You'd better not be thinking of doing something stupid, are you?" Yuuri scolds him. Otabek's glad they're both on the same page. The Russian doesn't listen to his father.

"He'll listen to me, I know he will. If I can I can just persuade him..." He mutters. Otabek grabs his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. 

"Yuri, no. He could hurt you." He whispers. That evidently annoys Yuri.

"I'm strong. If he physically fights me, I can handle it. If he verbally fights me, I can also handle it." He protests, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously. Yuuri speaks up. 

"No, I'll talk to him. You both stay with you are, I'm going to call a car for you and make sure you both get out of Russia." Yuuri says, his voice strict but also full of concern. 

"Thank you, Yuuri." Otabek speaks, remembering how he had been asked to be called by his name. Yuri shakes his head. 

"No thank you, more like. I'm going to do this, it's my choice on what happens. I'm going to get us out of this mess." He announces before abruptly hanging up. Otabek frowns when he stands up and tries to rub some of the dirt and soot off his trousers. 

"Yuri, no. Stay here." He pleads desperately. The prince's eyes flash with anger and he glares at Otabek. If looks could kill, he would already be six feet under. 

"Stay here? Otabek, he's hurt you so much and you expect me to just let it slide and not even try to change his opinion on you? He was threatening to kill you two nights ago! I'm going to make him regret that! I'm going to-" Yuri's rant is interrupted.

"He threatened to kill me?" He asks, sounding rather shocked. Yuri's face drains and his eyes widen. 

"----. I wasn't going to tell you that." He curses. Otabek stares at the murky water, shocked into silence. The King of Russia wanted him dead...he would be a dead man if it wasn't for Yuri. Cogs whir in his head as he thinks about what to do. 

"Yuri," He says as he stands, "I understand that you want to do this by yourself but, please, let me come with you." A grin creeps up onto the short boy's dirty face and he nods his head in agreement. He steps towards Otabek so that they're standing shoulder to shoulder. 

"Then maybe we should... hold hands? Y'know to, like, annoy Victor and stuff." His face turns red. 

"Sure. To annoy Victor." Otabek replies with nod of his head. Yuri stretches his hand out and shakily wraps his pinky around Otabek's. They both blush and begin to walk out of the tunnel. 

Yuri prays that his nonexistent plan will work.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this into a double update.

Victor has never liked the rain. It reminds him of bad days. Today is one of those bad days. His son has fallen into a dangerous trap, his husband had yelled at him and even his dog seems to be ignoring him.

Victor sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Over the past few weeks it's been looking more grey than silver. His grip on the metal bar in front of him tightens when he thinks of what _Yuri_ looks like, never mind him. He could be injured and too far away for anyone to help him. Victor feels his cold lips tremble at the thought so he bites down on the bottom one.

'I'm a king,' He tells himself, 'I must be strong.' But it's so hard to remain confident and calm when your child is missing. When you don't know if they're alive or where they are, just that they don't want to be anywhere near you. It's so hard to keep a cool face when your husband no longer sees you as someone he loves, but rather a piece of dirt. For all Victor knows, Yuuri might want to stop seeing him. He wouldn't blame him, he knows that he deserves it.

Victor brings his hands up to his face as he thinks about everything he's done to Yuri. He tries to tell himself that it was all for the best but deep down inside, he knows that he's made a huge mistake.

'I should have just told him the real reason. Then he would understand. Then we wouldn't be in this situation.' He says to himself. Victor feels like such an idiot. If he wasn't such a coward, he could have told Yuri the truth and no one would be hurt. Everything would be okay. But everything's not okay. His family thinks he wants to kill Otabek Altin and, frankly, he doesn't even mind the boy anymore! Victor was just an idiot and thought that he'd protect Yuri by threatening and scaring off his boyfriend.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." He whispers out loud this time. Victor's tired eyes glance down at the river below him. The current is so fast and strong- he wonders if it would be strong enough to push away all his mistakes and worries.

"Victor." A calm and confident voice rings out from behind him. Victor spins around and immediately feels a lump in his throat.

"Yuri." He whispers. His son is there, holding hands with his servant. At first Victor doesn't take in the fact that he's covered in dirt and his blonde hair is wild, all that's running through his head is 'He's alive, he's safe, he's still here, thank God he's alive'. He doesn't even care that Otabek's hand is tightly intertwined with Yuri's, he's just so happy.

Victor stretches his arms out for Yuri and smiles through his loud crying. For a moment, Yuri looks like he's going to leap forward and fall into his arms but he remains where he stands. The king's arms slowly fall and his smile fades. He sighs and mutters, "I should have known better. You hate me."

"I dont hate you!" Yuri butts in before turning bright red and letting his shoulders droop, "I mean, you've done lots of really bad stuff lately but I have a feeling that the whole 'he doesn't have royal blood' thing isn't the full reason why you don't like Otabek." Victor can tell that Yuri's mentally slapping himself. He watches as Otabek squeezes his hand and gives him a soft, reassuring look.

Victor turns and looks back down to the raging waters. He sighs before looking over his shoulder to the boys and saying, "You might want to take a seat, I have quite the story." He tries to laugh but it sounds more like a strangled sob. The three males walk over to a metal bench on the side of the road and, even though it's covered in rain drops, they all sit. Otabek and Yuri's hands stay intertwined.

The three of them sit there for a few minutes. Victor keeps his glassy eyes on the road, Yuri fidgets with a lock of his knotted hair and Otabek nervously taps his feet. Cars pass and the water in the puddles jump up and splash them but no one really cares. They're all just so scared.

Victor finally takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Her name was Evelyn."


	16. OTAYURI MIGHT BE CANON (plus face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a part of the story. It's just your author, Orla, screaming.

Hola, it's Orla here and, yes, you read the title correctly. **Otayuri might be canon!**

Bits of the bonus manga that comes with the new Yuri!!!On Ice volume have been spreading around and it's all about Welcome To The Madness. If you don't know already, part of the backstory behind Otabek helping Yuri chose music for his program is that he took him to a club and demonstrated his DJ skills. At first Otabek wouldn't let Yuri in because he's underage but Yuri GRABBED HIM BY THE SHIRT and tells him that he's going in.

_***Image of the panel can be found on my wattpad account, strangerphans, on the latest chapter of Altin*** _

****

THIS ISN'T A DOUJINSHI, it's actually in the bonus manga! It's my phone lock screen already lolololol.

Not a lot of people know about this so I thought I'd bless you all.

 **REMEMBER: This doesn't mean Otayuri is definitely canon** , it might just be a bro thing or something idk.

Also, let's do a quick face reveal because unless you follow me on Instagram you won't know what I look like. 

_***Image of the panel can be found on my wattpad account, strangerphans, on the latest chapter of Altin*** _

It's a me. HOLY HECK IT'S A KITTY HOLY HECK HOLY HECK. She's my friends' cat and she's an angel ♡ .

That's all for today. The next update will be out tomorrow, probably in the afternoon for all my British readers (any Scottish people out there?).

Bye!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out a day late! I completely forgot to pop it up on here after I published on wattpad.
> 
> Also- The next chapter will be the last!

"Her name was Evelyn." 

Yuri immediately perks up. Never in his nine years of living with Victor had he heard of a woman called Evelyn. 

"She was an American girl. Bright red hair and doe eyes. I'd never saw anyone like her." Victor whispers, smiling reminiscently. "She came to Russia when we were both eighteen. Her family moved to a small farm in a town known for its good soil. They were farmers, you see. I just so happened to have a holiday home at the edge of it where I spent my summers alone.

"I remember the first time I saw Evelyn. I was riding into town on my bicycle and as I passed her house, a few of her younger siblings came sprinting up to the gate and begged me for a shot. She quickly apologised and tried to usher them back to the house. I said it was fine and the kids all got to ride on my bike. We were supposed to keep an eye on them but we got too caught up in conversation and they crashed it into a tree." Victor laughs dryly but no one joins in. He clears his throat and continues. 

"From that day forth, I would cycle down to the farm and she'd hitch a ride on the back of my bicycle. Occasionally the family dog, Makkachin's mother, would tag along too and we'd go off road and ride through the fields. I remember how Evelyn would always keep her arms around my waist but when we went down a hill, they would fly up and she'd shriek in joy. She was lively and I loved that.

"Then we would stop by the town's bakery. After learning that Evelyn's family was struggling with money, I insisted on buying them all breakfast every morning. It wasn't much, maybe a warm roll for the children and a pie between her mother and father, but they appreciated it." Yuri watches as Victor gazes down at the puddles on the road. A car runs through them and splashes all three of them. 

"Evelyn's family spent all of their time in the garden or their fields so their house wasn't the best. There were holes in the roof and missing floor boards so we had to be careful where we stepped. While the rest of the family worked outside, Evelyn and I did our best to fix up the old farm and make it more homely. I remember painting the wall in Evelyn and her sisters' room bright yellow with her and Makkachin's mother knocked the paint can all over the floor! It was hilarious, even though we got scolded by her mother."

"We shared our first kiss at my holiday home. It was the first time Evelyn had visited and I now wish it had been the last. We had just watched a cheesy romance film together and Evelyn was complaining about not having ever kissed anyone before. This was my chance and I took it. I gave her a quick kiss and it soon escalated into a longer one. Her chapped lips moved perfectly against my soft ones. I remember how she would run her hands through my hair with every kiss we shared." Victor brings his shaking hands to his cold lips and slowly traces the outline of them. "That was the first night Evelyn stole from me."

Yuri's eyes narrow and he asks, "She was a thief? What did she steal?" Victor smiles softly and gives him a sad, tired look. 

"My heart." Yuri doesn't have time to grimace about how cheesy Victor's being because he has more questions. 

"You said that was only the first night she stole from you? So she actually stole things?" He inquires. Victor nods. 

"Whenever Evelyn came to my holiday home, something small would go missing. A small, antique clock, pieces of designer clothing, or even something as small as a diamond ring. She was smart- she wouldn't take anything that I would notice was missing immediately but was still valuable.

"At the same time, I was taking her into the city every weekend and bought her anything she wanted. For someone who grew up with old hand-me-downs, she had a keen eye and had a good taste in fashion. Evelyn would drag me into the poshest shops and ask for the most expensive and elegant dresses she could find.I still bought them for her.

"I'd even take Evelyn back to the palace in Saint Petersburg sometimes. If I'd known she was as a thief I would have never taken her to a place filled with so many good memories. She continued to steal from me but I was too blinded by love to notice." Victor shakes his head and Otabek gives him a pitiful look. 

"I proposed to Evelyn in our first winter together. We wanted to get married as soon as possible and decided on the 25th of June. At this point in time, everything was really falling into place for us. I had bought her whole family a big house in the city, my mother and father had moved out of the palace leaving just us two and her family's dogs had delivered her puppies and we had adopted one." Suddenly Victor's soft smile disappears and his lips begin to quiver again. "We...we were even thinking of having a baby in a few years." Yuri's eyes widened at that and he stared at the king in shock. 

"But you didn't actually, right?" He asks shakily. Victors shakes his head and he sighs in relief. 

"A few days before the wedding, I invited my parents over to help with the party we would be hosting the night before. They absolutely loved Evelyn and we all had dinner together. Evelyn excused herself just as we started desert and was gone for a while. I volunteered to look for her after five minutes of her absence.

"It took we a while but I eventually found her thanks to Makkachin's barking. He must have sensed that she was doing something wrong- he's a smart dog. I followed the sound of his whining to the guest room where my mother had put her things." Victor shakily takes a deep breath before exhaling again. "She was stuffing my mother's jewellery into an envelope. Diamond necklaces, emerald earrings and even her wedding ring. When Evelyn noticed I had caught her, she resembled a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide and mine were full of tears. 

"She was using me for my wealth. She didn't ever love me. I was so in love with her that I didn't even notice her wrongdoings. She was doing all of that stealing right under my nose. It hurt me when I found out- it hurt me a lot. She left and her family moved out of Russia. I burned all of the clothes she left, sold my home by her old town and melted down our engagement rings." Victor's glassy eyes flutter open and closed as he takes deep breaths. Yuri doesn't say anything but Otabek stops tapping his foot against the ground.

"I-I'm scared that Otabek will do what Evelyn did to me, Yuri. That he's been lying to you and you'll have to live the rest of your life in pain, even when you find another person you love. I don't want you to get hurt." Victor mumbles. Yuri excepts another silence but this time Otabek speaks up. 

"Your majesty, I love Yuri. Like, I love him a lot. I would never hurt him." Otabek assures him quietly. Yuri's face flushes red and he can't help for to smile and squeeze his hand. He loves him! It isn't one sided! Victor, on the other hand, winces and shakes his head quickly. 

"It's not safe...I don't...I don't know...I don't want Yuri to get hurt." He mutters. 

"You can do a background search, I don't mind. You can even ask my old commanding officers and comrades. I'm just a boy from Kazakhstan, I'm not criminal." Otabek presses again. Victor holds his hands up in protest and closes his eyes. Yuri can practically see the cogs whirring in his head. 

"Victor, Otabek wouldn't do what Evelyn did. He's the best friend I've ever had." He jumps in. "If you want me to be happy, leave Otabek be." Victor lowers his hands, chuckles halfheartedly and looks at him. 

"Are you seriously trying to blackmail me?" He asks. Yuri smirks. 

"Why, is it working?" Victor nods his head to say 'yes'. The king shifts his body so he's looking Otabek dead in the eye and gives him a serious look.

"One month. Stay in a hotel or go back to your family for one month. I'll investigate. If I don't find anything...then you and Yuri can do what you want." The two boys grin at each other. 

"I don't blame you if you want to leave Russia and start a new life. I've been horrible, not just to Otabek but to Yuri as well." Yuri doesn't hear this part, his mind is screaming over him. All he can think of is Otabek and that he's finally safe and he can finally hold him without worrying about Victor. 

And for the first time in a while, Yuri feels pretty good.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

Otabek's head is pounding. So is his heart. His aching head is the result from the night before. The heart from finally being able to hold Yuri Plisetsky-Nikiforov in his arms again. 

Otabek isn't sure if being away from him for such along time made him madder with love or he's just gotten prettier since last month. To be fair, the last time they were together they were both crying softly and covered in mud and now they're both clean and curled up in bed. 

Yuri whines softly and turns over to face Otabek. His eyes are barely parted and his hair is all over the place.

"So I wasn't dreaming." He mumbles monotonously. Otabek smiles lazily and brushes a few golden locks from his face. 

"No crimes found. I'm a free man," He yawns, "We can do whatever we want now." Suddenly Yuri is smirking mischievously and has a hand on Otabek's bare chest. 

"Hm, whatever we want, you say?" He playfully says and softly nips the other boy's ear with his teeth. The Kazakh chuckles and swats him away. 

"Too early." He teases as he sits up in the bed and runs a hand through his chocolate coloured hair. Whining, Yuri wraps his pale arms around his waist and mutters, "It's never to early. Never too late, either." He trails his hands up Otabek's freckled back. 

"C'mon, stay with me, Beka." His fruity voice makes the elder shiver but he stands up and walks towards the bathroom. 

"I'm going for a shower," He declares before looking over his shoulder with a smirk, "Feel free to join me, Yura." 

Otabek can hear Yuri scrambling to untangle himself from the bedsheets all the way in the bathroom, which makes him laugh. 

"Yura? Where did that come from, Agape? Does he call me that behind my back? I bet he uses nicknames all the time- he's nearly as cheesy as Victor." He hears him ramble to his cat before clambering into the bathroom. 

"So you're up to showering together but not even a simple makeout?" He asks as they both strip of their their shorts. Otabek doesn't answer but instead lets the water run and steps into the shower. Yuri is quick to follow. 

"So." The blond says as they stand facing each other, barely centimetres apart. The warm water dampens their hair and skin. Otabek stretches out a hand to touch Yuri's hair and runs his finger through the silky locks. The prince melts under his touch and responds by letting his shoulders droop peaceful. He closes his eyes contently. Otabek watches with a soft smile. 

He grabs a bottle of rose-scented shampoo from the side and pours some onto his hands and begins to wash Yuri's hair. He doesn't seem to even notice the action. Gently, Otabek scrubs his hair and makes sure every strand is covered in suds before allowing the water to rinse it away. He then uses the shampoo on his own, shorter hair. 

Yuri opens his eyes and silently takes a bottle of shower gel. It isn't scented like the shampoo. 

"Turn around. I'll do your back." He instructs quietly. Otabek barely hears him over the loud noise of the water falling around them. He does as he's told and shivers when he feels the cold substance on his tanned back. Yuri's flowerlike hands travel from just about his tailbone and all the way up to his shoulders. Then they run over his wide shoulders and begin to rub the gel in. 

"Mm, what day is it today?" Mumbles Otabek, as he leans into Yuri's hands. The prince thinks for a moment and replies, "The 31st. Why?" Suddenly Otabek moves away from Yuri and grabs the shower gel. 

"The party." That's all Otabek has to say for Yuri to begin to clamber out of the shower, swearing like a sailor. 

When the news arrived that Victor had found no criminal records or wrongdoings from Otabek's past, Yuuri was overjoyed and insisted that they threw a grand party in the gardens on the day after Otabek arrived to celebrate. Yuuri's family, Victor's family, and most importantly, Otabek's family, along with noblemen and woman from Russia, Japan and Kazakhstan, will all be there. Yuri tried to protest against the idea at first but after seeing how excited Otabek was about his siblings being able to finally meet him he let the plans go forward. 

"Hey, we practically only got to do our hair!" Otabek calls out as Yuri stumbles out of the bathroom, stark naked, and screaming. 

"Screw it, we can stink!" He yells. Otabek grabs a towel, secures it around his waist and races after the prince. He finds him in his walk-in wardrobe, raking through the shirts and blazers hanging by the wall. 

"Grab something smart but not too smart." He urgently says and pulls out a white shirt with three quarter length sleeves. 

"But none of your clothes'll fit me. You're, like, five foot nothing." Yuri flashes him a death glare from that little comment but quickly points towards the back of the small room to a little closet. As he buttons up the shirt he says, "I bought some clothes for you while you were away. Thank me later." 

Otabek pulls out a midnight black shirt and hastily buttons it up. Then he dons a a blazer of the same colour and some skinny jeans. Smart but not too smart, just like Yuri asked. He turns around when Yuri plugs in his hairdryer and offers to help. The prince is dressed in a white shirt and black skinny jeans. Upon his head, resting like a halo, is a petite silver crown.

"Can you wear your piercings today?" The blond asks, looking at Otabek through the full length mirror before them. Otabek frowns and bites his lip. 

"My mother doesn't like them. Not today." He answers and rakes his hands through Yuri's now dry hair. The reply earns a pout. 

"Please? They look so hot." He whines as he takes the hairdryer and dries Otabek's hair. The Kazakh sighs in defeat and nods. 

"Only because you like them." He grumbles and switches off the hairdryer after a few moments of its heat hitting his hair. He runs a hand through the chocolate brown locks and tries to make it look a little bit neater. 

Yuri pulls him over to his dressing table and selects the two, matte black rings for him. Otabek carefully puts them in and shows them to Yuri. 

"Happy?"

"Yes. Grab some shoes and we can go down to the party."

 

Yuri and Otabek meet Victor and Yuuri my the front doors. Victor still looks at Otabek warily but offers him a handshake, which is accepted. Yuuri, however, dives straight in for a warm hug. Otabek also accepts that. He doesn't notice, but a servant shadowing them is holding a glass case with a smile on her face. 

"Ready?" Yuri asks and looks into Otabek's warm, hazelnut eyes. He nods and their hands interwind as the doors open. 

It's a lovely day outside, the sun is shining and birds are happily chirping away. The flowers are blooming by the fence and Makkachin is out playing with his dog buddies. Nobles from Russia, Japan and Kazakhstan are mingling at the food stands and families are getting to know each other. Otabek spots his own family waving at him. The people stop with their business and begin to clap joyously. 

The four walk down the marble staircase leading down to the gardens and smile and wave at the guests. Otabek notices how Yuri's hands move almost mechanically as he waves, like he's been practicing for this day for years. His smile is brighter than the sun. They descend down the stairs elegantly, and can only be described as a power family. 

Victor takes the reins from Yuuri and holds his arms out to the people before them. He thanks them for coming and wishes them all a brilliant day. Otabek isn't completely listening, though. His attention is on Yuri and how amazing he looks, considering he woke up less than half an hour ago. 

Once Victor finishes his little speech, Otabek drags Yuri down the rest of the stairs and over to a group of six. A woman, a man, two teenagers and two younger kids. Otabek's mother, father and younger siblings. They aren't dressed in jewels and elegant gowns like the others but aren't in rags. 

"Otabek!" The woman cries out and envelopes Otabek in a huge bear hug. The man follows her lead and then the kids and soon there's a lovely family hug happening in the middle of the gardens. Otabek laughs happily as his dad ruffles his hair and his mum pinches his cheeks.

"Oh, you still wear those funny earrings? You haven't changed a bit." His mum chuckles and playfully tugs on his earlobe. Before Otabek can say anything, his youngest sister is tugging on his trousers and calling his name frantically. He smiles, picks her up and balances her on his waist. 

"Everyone at home missed you so much! We saw all the newspapers about you and your boyfriend!" She blabbers before leaning closer to her ear and whispers, "Mum was really mad when she heard about the motorbike thing. She said that she was going to break your neck for it!" Otabek simply laughed and patted her arm. 

He then turns to Yuri, after noticing how quietly he's been. The prince seems to be quite shocked and nervous. Otabek carefully returns his sister to the ground and approaches him. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asks softly, taking his hand in his own. Yuri looks up to him with his large emerald eyes and grips onto his shoulder. 

"There's so many." He whispers quietly. Otabek gently turns his around to face his family. 

"Guys, this is-" Otabek is interrupted by his mum. 

"Oh, your majesty!" She gushes and curtsies. The others follow suit, even the younger two. 

"Oh, it's okay, no need for that." Yuri laughs nervously and waves his free hand dismissively. They all stop on his order. 

"Yeah, Yuri and I are, like, y'know..." Otabek trails off nervously and kicks the freshly cut grass at his feet. It takes them a moment to understand but when they do, the whole family is grinning from ear to ear. 

"Finally! I thought you were going to be forever alone!" The oldest girl snorts, earning a playful glare from Otabek. 

"That's wonderful news." His dad says and smiles, showing a dimple identical to Otabek's. 

"Let's go before they whack out the baby photos." Otabek whispers before he dismisses himself and Yuri. 

They stride towards a circular table with stands of sandwiches. Yuri quickly grabs and scoffs one while Otabek takes small nibbles. The blond leans against him as they survey the guests. Suddenly he spots an all too familiar Canadian making his way to them. 

"Oh, hi!" JJ yells and quickly bows to the couple. Yuri groans overdramatically and takes another triangular sandwich. 

"JJ, good to see you again." Otabek says and offers a hand shake. JJ takes his hand but instead of shaking it, he pulls the Kazakh into a hug and accidentally knocks Yuri to the side. 

"Oops, sorry, pal!" He laughs and pats the prince's back. Yuri steps out of his reach and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"How did you get out of the dungeons?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. JJ's eyes gleam excitedly. 

"Didn't you hear? King Victor recently pardoned all of the prisoners who were wrongly locked in the dungeon or committed minor crimes. Brilliant, eh?" He bubbles. Yuri nods dismissively.

"Well, I'm going to leave you and Otabek to become better acquainted. See you around." Yuri smirks. As he walks away from the table, he looks over his shoulder to see JJ with his arm around Otabek's shoulder like they were lifelong friends. Otabek sends Yuri daggers. 

Yuri walks around the grounds, occasionally saying hello to the odd partygoer, until he finally spots Yuuri and Victor sitting together on a white marble bench in a more secluded part of the gardens. The two have their hands joined and are quietly talking. 

"Hey." Yuri interrupts whatever conversation they were having and takes a seat next to Yuuri. The two kings smile warmly. 

"Are you and Otabek having a good time?" Yuuri asks gently. Yuri smirks. 

"Oh yeah. Otabek's becoming best friends with JJ as we speak." Victor chuckles at this and their icy eyes meet for the first time in weeks. Yuri quickly breaks the contact. 

"Yuri," Victor breaths, "I just want you to know, I think Otabek's a good guy. After digging a little deeper, I found some nice things about him." Yuri leans back against the bench and smiles. 

"He's pretty great." 

"If you want to leave Russia or move to Kazakhstan in a couple of years, I won't stop you. You've always loved holidays and as you get older you might want those holidays to become permanent," Victor shakily runs a hand through his hair and Yuuri rubs his arm comfortingly, "I just...if you want to live with Otabek I'm fine with it." 

Yuri smiles softly at Victor and whispers, "Thank you." 

 

Later on in the day, when the partygoers are slowly leaving the grounds and Otabek's family are retiring to their guest suite in the palace, Yuri pulls Otabek around a corner just before they decide to retire. 

"Yuri, what are you doing?" The Kazakh asks with a raised eyebrow. He watches as Yuri clears his throat and loudly clicks his fingers. In a matter of seconds, the servant from before is standing a few feet away from them. She still has the glass cuboid in her hands. 

"Thanks, Sara. You're dismissed." Yuri says as he takes the case from her hands. She bows and scuttles away. Yuri opens the case and turns to Otabek. 

"I had this forged for you this month. It's black platinum." Yuri turns to Otabek and in his hands is a beautiful crown, similar in shape to his own. It's midnight black and shines in the sunlight. A small string of silver runs around the base and around the spike tips. Yuri approaches Otabek, who is staring in awe, and leans up to place it on his head. 

"Yuri, I-" Otabek is silenced with a soft kiss from Yuri. When he pulls away, he smirks and takes his hand. 

"Now, I believe we have business to attend to." The princes teases. Otabek grins, knowing what he means. 

And so the pair stumble up to Yuri's quarters, giggling like schoolchildren. 

They are no longer servant and master, they are Otabek and Yuri. 

 

Thank you. 

31.5.17


	19. Fortune Cookies (thank you chapter)

A few months ago, before I published the first chapter of Altin, I got a Fortune Cookie in my Mandarin class. It read, 'You will be successful in your work'. Looking at how well this fan fiction has done, I'm now positive that Fortune Cookies aren't just a scam. 

I consider Altin a success. I've never had a fic that has got to 9.4k and 737 votes and it makes me insanely happy to know that people have enjoyed reading this. I love all the comments people have left and replying to them makes me feel so special. Even seeing people scream at Victor makes me oddly proud. Like, how did I manage to make Yuri!!!On Ice fans yell and scream at such a loveable character? 

It's far too ambitious of me, but I really hope that this will become a 'Dirty Laundry' fic to Otayuri shippers. Voltron fans will understand what I mean- what I'm basically saying is, I hope that some day someone will say something that reminds you of this fic and you'll think of this. 

This fic is actually my baby. It's the thing I've most proud of. I've never won a trophy in my life but seeing that people enjoyed Altin feels like I'm being awarded a trillion trophies. Ugh, I'm so cheesy. Someone stop me before I start crying again. 

Anyway, more about Altin. The other day I was flipping through a little book I have where I jot down my ideas. The first draft of this fic is in there and, oh my gosh, my original plan was so different! First of all, it was either going to be called 'My Prince' or 'The Press'. The original plan was that after Otabek got the job as Yuri's butler, JJ got really jealous of him and framed Otabek for a murder attempt on Yuri. Victor (who was supposed to be super nice) kicked Otabek out of Russia. It was going to be mentioned a lot that the press liked to take photos of Yuri in his room and it turns out, a reporter managed to snap a picture of JJ looming over Yuri with a knife. Yuri would make the reporter show it to Victor and everything would be resolved! I then changed it when I had a sudden idea while writing chapter six and @toxic-treasurewas the one who named Evelyn. 

Now time for a little bit of spon. Next Wednesday I'll be publishing a Klance Hanahaki AU fic! It's a prewritten fic that only has around nine chapters and while I'm publishing that, I'll be trying to think of some new ideas. 

If you want to drop me a little hello, there's a list of my social media and accounts in my bio. I'm most active on @/punkylester if you want a quick reply. 

I hope I made your Wednesdays a little brighter. ♡


End file.
